blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Epic Sail
" " is the 5th episode in Season 1 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description While sailing across the ocean, Blaze, AJ, Gabby and Stripes decide to have a race against Crusher and Pickle, but Crusher's cheating strands them on an island and Blaze and Stripes have to find the parts that repair their boat so they can go home. Synopsis The episode begins as Blaze, AJ, Gabby and Stripes are riding a sailboat across the ocean. Blaze and AJ greets the viewers and says that they're on a sailboat ride and Stripes wonders how it goes fast, to which he explains it uses wind power to push against the sail which moves the boat forward. They enjoy their ride while singing a Wind Power song. Meanwhile, Crusher and Pickle are also riding a sailboat, though their boat operations aren't as good as Blaze's is. Blaze finds them and asks Crusher if he needs help, but he denies it and claims his boat is faster and challenges them to a race. Gabby starts the race, but only Blaze's boat takes off and Pickle can't raise the sail to move. So Crusher decides to cheat and constructs a wild wave maker to get Blaze's boat out of the way. The wild wave maker starts making really big waves, which shake both boats really hard. Gabby notices the cheat and Crusher tries to make the waves bigger, but he presses the button too many times causing the waves to be too big, and a giant wave scoops up both boats, stranding them on a nearby tropical island. Once everyone gets up, Stripes sees their boat is broken, and missing its three parts: the mast, the mainsheet rope, and the sail. Without them, they can't use wind power and sail home. But Blaze has an idea: he, AJ and Stripes can search the island and find the missing parts for Gabby to fix. She agrees and they set off, singing Let's Go. Crusher's boat is also broken, and is determined to fix it before Blaze does. Pickle finds a chunk of the boat's hull, but every time Crusher tries to grab it, it moves. Turns out it's being carried by a little crab who also wants the board, but when Crusher insults him, he pinches him in the nose. In the jungle, Stripes uses his tiger sense to search for the mast, and spots it in the trees across a wide cliff over a pool of green goo. Stripes tries jumping from rock to rock, but he barely makes it and almost falls before Blaze saves him. When the wind starts blowing, Blaze has an idea: if Stripes wait until the wind blows, he can jump and the wind will push him farther. AJ uses an anemometer to measure the wind speed, and they manage to help Stripes get all the way across with help from the viewers. Stripes gets the mast, and they bring it back to Gabby who puts it back on the boat. Meanwhile, Crusher is trying to fit the loose board to his boat, but it falls off. Pickle then sees another piece of the boat on the top of the tree. When Crusher shakes it to get it down, the crab from earlier comes down instead and pinches him. Blaze and Stripes are still searching the jungle, when Stripes sniffs and senses the mainsheet rope nearby. They find it in a nearby tree, but a monkey appears and steals it. Blaze unleashes his Blazing Speed to chase after the monkey, but as he slides down a vine, he comes to a split. AJ uses his visor view to reveal the vines the monkey took, and he finds them with help from the viewers. When Blaze finally reaches the monkey, he finds out why he took it; he's trying to get his banana which is stuck down a hole. AJ helps retrieve it, and the monkey gives them back the mainsheet. After Gabby reattaches the mainsheet, there's only one part left to find: the sail. Blaze sees the sail flying overhead and recruits everyone to help him get it. Elsewhere, Crusher has almost fixed his boat and needs his own sail too, but the crab from earlier is using it as a blanket and taking a nap. Crusher tries to take it back without waiting, but it rips apart, and when he spots Blaze's sail flying, he decides to take it for himself. Blaze and crew spot their sail land on a mountain before them, but Crusher is up ahead and is about to get it. The wind begins to blow again, and Blaze has an idea: he'll use the wind to fly up and get the sail. Transforming into a kite, the wind pushes against him and he flies into the air, grabbing the sail before Crusher. Now that the boat is completely fixed, everyone can finally sail home. Crusher has fixed his boat first though, though rather poorly and using a giant pair of pants for the sail. Since it wasn't put back together the right way, it sinks after not even a few seconds of sailing, so Blaze gives he and Pickle life preservers to hold onto and then they sailed home. The episode ends as Crusher hopes for smooth sailing, only to get pinched by the crab once again. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes where the STEM song comes first Category:No Axle City setting Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept